


Seance

by Morgan Steelgrave (m_steelgrave)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_steelgrave/pseuds/Morgan%20Steelgrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys had a ouija board with them while they were in Tokyo in 1966.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seance

"Who should we summon?" George asked, peering at the board with something akin to suspicion.

"Does it really matter?" Brian asked testily. "It's just a silly board game." Brian had been irritable—they all had—since they'd been confined to their hotel room in Tokyo. Of course it was the Presidential Suite at the Hilton, but telling the boys they couldn't leave, "for their own safety," was like waving a red flag in front of John. He had made it out to the market briefly, before he was discovered by the police and escorted back to the room. It was difficult to tell who looked more disgruntled, John or the police.

Despite being jealous that John had escaped for any time at all, George was determined to make the best of it. "Any ideas, Ringo?"

The drummer stood, a little wobbly. "You two decide. I'll be right back," he said, making his way down the hall to the toilet.

"Napoleon?" George suggested.

"This is silly," Brian remarked again, but added, "Walt Whitman?"

Before George could reply, there came a cry and a thump from down the hall. Brian was on his feet immediately and met John and Paul in the doorway. John was grinning and Paul looked rumpled. George raised an eyebrow.

"I think Ringo's dead in the hall, there," John said, flopping down into the chair Brian had vacated.

"What?" Brian squawked.

"He walked in on the two of you again, didn't he?" George demanded. "How many times do we have to tell you to lock the damned door?"

"He'll be fine, he just got the thrill of his life, is all," John said. George looked to Paul for help, but Paul was slightly red and examining the buttons on his shirtsleeve with rapt attention. There came a moan from down the hall.

John rubbed his hands together with glee and placed his fingers on the plastic triangle. "Speak to us from Beyond, O Ringo!" he called.

"Fuck off," said Ringo blearily.


End file.
